


Baths

by flashindie



Category: High School Musical RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashindie/pseuds/flashindie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seriously,” Ashley says, and she shakes her head a little, “I’m not going to fit and then it’s seriously going to get messy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baths

“You’re as bad as each other,” Ashley says, eyebrow raised and hands on her hips. Vanessa thinks it would probably be much more intimidating if she wasn’t there in a lacy bra and a pair of barely-there panties. Probably.

Vanessa grins instead, leans back against the tub, bubble bath up to her collar bone. She moves enough to raise a hand out of the water, crook a finger at Ashley in a _come hither_ movement. Zac just laughs, low in his chest. 

“Seriously,” Ashley says, and she shakes her head a little, “I’m not going to fit and then it’s seriously going to get messy.” 

“Come on, Ash,” Zac stretches his arms out over the rim of the bathtub, arches his back enough that the muscles shift beneath his thin skin like an invitation. Vanessa giggles, bites her lip and flashes Ashley half-lidded eyes, dark and Ashley, well, she figures she’s been fucked for a while. 

She rolls her eyes, reaches behind herself to unhook her bra, and chooses to ignore the way they both stare, eye the curves of her chest as she pulls off the lacy fabric. 

“Next time I expect a proper romancing,” she says, and she drops a hand to the waistband of her panties, makes a show of fingering the lace. “Wining, dining and fucking candles, okay?” 

Vanessa laughs, drops her head back, but doesn’t take her eyes off the way Ashley moves. Zac grins wider, smug beneath the affection. “Sure,” he says, “I can do that.” 

Ashley hums a little, but the smile tugs at her lips too hard, pushes at her cheeks, and she lets it loose as she pulls her panties down, slides them down tanned thighs. 

“That better be a promise,” she mumbles, and Vanessa and Zac both watch with easy eyes. They don’t say anything at all as she slides between them in the bathtub, but with the way Zac leans in, presses his lips to her shoulder, well, they don’t need to.


End file.
